School time
by flame of destiny
Summary: Roxas just moved and is going to a new school. Sora his cousin also lives there. a past is made clear on a stormy night.zemyx,akuroku,soriku pairings. rated T for safty
1. moving in

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

**School time**

The day was going by quickly and he couldn't believe he was going to be moving into the new house soon. Roxas was looking out the window, watching the trees and houses pass by. The last place he was living at was not in the city and he was only in the city when he came to see his cousin, Sora. He always loved the city and his cousin was in the same high school he was going to be going to so he wouldn't be the only one he knew either. He sat there staring out the window for the next hour. After another hour passed his mom finally said something.

''hey honey, were here so we better start getting your stuff inside.''Roxas jumped at the sudden out burst

''oh!''The blonde opened the car door and looked at the house.It looked like a mansion. The roof was a nice shade of red and the color of the building was a light shade of redish, orange.

''hey! Start getting your stuff out.''Roxas looked at his mom waving him in the house.

Roxas walked in the house and looked around it seemed to be a normal empty house.

''well I guess I better put my stuff in my room''Roxas mumbled to himself.''hey mom! Wheres my room at?''Roxas just stood for a second, and finally got a reply.

''its upstairs, the first door to the right!''

''okay...here it is.''Roxas opened the door. His room was pretty big and the color was grey and white. He liked the color. After he set his stuff down on the ground his mom came into his room.

''Roxas, Sora is here!''His mom called up.

''he his?'Roxas turned and went down the stairs, to be greeted by a familiar face.

''hey Roxas, how have you been?''Sora asked as he waved madly at the door.''we're here to pick you up while they set up your bed and stuff.''Sora said and went up to his cousin and hugged him.

''hey Sora!''Was all Roxas could get out.

''honey! See you later. We'll call you guys when your room is done.''Roxas waved at his mom and left with Sora.

After they got to Sora's house they went upstairs into Sora's room. It was a shade of tanish, blue.If you were to here it you would think it was an awful color but it was a pretty color it almost looked like a beach calm, and peaceful.

''hey, Sora whats the school like anyway?''Roxas laid on Sora's bed and looked up at him for a reply.

''well its big and most of the teachers are nice and the lunch they have is great! I also want you to meet some of my friends i'm sure you'll like one of them.''

''really whats there names?''Roxas asked and looked back at the ceiling.

''Well one is named Axel, and the other is Demyx. The others you'll meet for yourself. Oh and I also heard another new person is coming to the same day as you! How weird huh?''Sora smiled at Roxas as he said that. He always had a smile on his face. Sometimes it creeped Roxas out.

The day went by and at eight o' clock he guessed he was staying the night that night. He didn't have a problem sleeping with his cousin but in the morning he was going to have to go to school so he would have to wear some of Sora's pajamas that night and wear what he just did yesterday to school.

''hey wake up. You need to get ready for school Roxas.''Sora said yawning

''okay...just wait a minute i'll be up...''Roxas sat up in bed for a second and got dressed.

He walked down stairs and seen Sora standing at the kitchen counter and picked up an apple.

''hey grab something to eat. We're going to have to walk to school. My mom had to go to work early.''Sora gave Roxas an apple and they headed out the door.

''Heres the school! Sora pointed his finger at a building that looked at least five stories high besides that it looked like a regular school.

As they walked up they heard someone say hey and turned around to see a red headed guy running up to them as he got closer you could see what he looked like he had red hair that was spiked down and wore all black clothes. His shirt was long sleeved and he had on baggy pants.

''Hey Axel!''Sora yelled back with joy.

''hey Sora. Who is this''Axel pointed to Roxas.

''Axel this is Roxas. Roxas this is Axel.''Sora said this and smiled.

''hey there Roxas''Roxas looked up at Axel and started to feel like he was going to blush so he looked away quickly.

''h-hey Axel.''Roxas then he heard another voice.

''SORA! AXEL! HEY GUYS.''They all looked around and seen a guy running at them and then suddenly fell flat on his face.

''_what a good first impression..._''Roxas thought.

The guy suddenly got back up ran all the way to them and laughed. He had a dirty blonde hair done in a mullet. He wore a dark blue long sleeve and black flares.

''Hey is this your cousin Sora that you have been talking about?''He asked and turned to Roxas.

''yep Demyx this is Roxas. Roxas this is Demyx.''Sora said.

''hey there Roxas! Oh shoot look at the time we better get to first block.''Demyx looked at his watch.

''yeah your right. We better get going...Roxas you go with...Axel you guys have all the blocks together. Thats weird... oh well see you Roxas. Bye guys.''Sora ran towards that enterance.

''yeah!''Demyx ran towards the entrance too.

''Well we don't have our block for another...two hours what do you want to do till then?''Axel asked and looked at Roxas who looked back at him only to blush and look away again.

''um I don't know''Roxas replied.

''huh!?''Roxas looked around just to find himself pinned to the side of the building by Axel.

''whats wrong?''Axel looked at him straight in the eye waiting for a reply.

''n-nothing seriously i'm just nervous because its a new school i-in all''Roxas looked petrified. Axel loosed his grip and sighed.

''i'm sorry you just looked kinda weird. Come on. I know where I can make it up to you.''Axel dragged

Roxas over to a restraunt looking place. It was outside thou.

''hey you want a smothie or something?''Axel tilted his head to the side to see Roxas's face.

''uh yeah j-just a strawberry or something''Roxas looked at Axel and started to notice he couldn't move his head away.

''are you okay Roxas. Hey i'm sorry about back there..''Axel looked over to see there shakes were coming.

''here is your order sir''The lady said and gave them the shakes.

''thanks. Here''Axel lifted his hand with a shake in it and Roxas finally stopped looking at Axel and took the shake.

After school Axel left Roxas outside of the school waiting for Sora.

''hey Roxas! If your house is done do you think I can spend the night there?''Sora looked at his cousin for a minute and finally got a reply.

''yeah.''

''cool! Well lets walk to my house. I need to get a few things.''Sora started walking

''okay. Hey are you sure about Axel?''Roxas asked walking right beside Sora.

''what do you mean. Hes a good friend but guess what hes not straight I found that out five months ago''

-------------------------------

This is my best story yet. Chapter 2 should be up soon.

Please reveiw!


	2. band for the party

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts square enix ect..

**School Time**

''Roxas we need to get ready for school.''Sora woke Roxas up and headed down stairs.

''Sora i'm ready lets go''Roxas called out to Sora.

''yeah. Lets go.''Sora started walking to the door.

''hey...remember what you said about Axel being... you know were you being serious?''Roxas asked Sora.

''yeah...hey now that I think about it you blush everytime you see him. Are you gay?''Sora looked at him while they walked to school.

''no! I was just wondering if you where serious..''Roxas stared at the ground holding on a blush.

''hey didn't you say there was another kid coming the same day as I did?''Roxas asked looking and seeing the school ahead.

''yeah I didn't see him yesterday.''Sora looked over to Roxas.''well i'm going to my class you should get to yours too.''

''yeah see-ya later.''Roxas went into the hallways of the school.

''_okay somewhere is room number 120...lets see uhh heres 115...117...119...here it is._''Roxas went into the classroom where he took english.

''Roxas please take a seat.''She sat down and waited for him to sit down.

''yes ma'am''Roxas took a seat in the only empty seat. Weirdly right beside Axel.

''huh?''Roxas looked down to see a note on his lap and picked it up and read it.

''_hey Roxas meet me after class in the _

_hall I have to ask you something_

_,Axel_''

Roxas looked in Axels direction and then looked back at the teacher.

After class Roxas waited for Axel to come out.

''hey Roxas theres a party at the new guys house and he said to ask you guys if you go to. His name is Riku.''Axel stood there waiting for a reply.

''um...well I don't know I guess if Sora goes.''Roxas looked at the ground.

''okay i'll go ask Sora. See-ya Roxas!''Axel waved and went off to find Sora.

''hey there Roxas haven't seen you for awhile. What have you been doing?''Roxas turned around to see Demyx walking up to him with a smile like Soras.

''oh hey Demyx. Nothing lately, you?''Roxas tilted his head to the side a little bit waiting for a reply.

''same here except i'm going to be playing at this party the new guys holding. Has Axel told you yet?''Demyx waved his hands in the air while he said this. It was rather amusing to Roxas.

''yeah i'm pretty sure i'm going. Your in a band?''Roxas asked Demyx staring at him.

''ya I never told you? Well we practice after school at my place. You should come listen to us play sometime see what you think anyway we need to get to class bye-bye!''Demyx darted down the hall and turned right and ran straight into a teacher knocking them both down.

Roxas sighed''_wow man he can't do anything without doing something retarded in the process..._''Roxas thought and started going to his next class. ''_man where is this place I can't find it anywhere...oh! Here it is ..._'' Roxas started to open the door to the science room.

''hey come in we were about to start um...who?''the teacher opened the door and Roxas entered.

''i'm Roxas ma'am''Roxas started to go to his seat.

''don't call me ma'am. Call me Trisha.''Trisha told him and smiled. Roxas nodded back.

After a few more classes Roxas was finally going to lunch.

''hey! Roxas''Roxas had got his food and heard his cousin calling out to him so he headed over to sit with him.

''hey Sora. Has Axel asked you about the party yet?''Roxas started eating his food as soon as he asked this.

''yeah. We are going. I can't wait to see the new kid. What did they say his name was...Ruki...Riki no it was uh..oh yeah it was Riku!''Sora pointed his plastic fork in the air.

''hey.''They looked up to see a guy with blue hair covering one eye. His face seemed pretty pale but it fit his look. He wore a dark blue shirt that could be mistaken as black and black baggy pants like Axels only his had a ripped look at the bottom.

''hey Zexion. This is Roxas my cousin.''Sora could tell he was wondering because he was looking at Roxas ever since he sat down.

''hey Zexion''Roxas said and Zexion turned his head.

''don't take it personally hes just... not the talkitive type.''Sora shrugged and looked annoyed.

Roxas sat there and stared at him and Zexion raised his head and they both looked at each other for a minutes it seemed until Zexion got annoyed.

''what?''Zexion asked dully. Roxas stared for a few more seconds before replying.

''um nothing just...I really don't know.''Roxas looked away and Zexion looked even more annoyed.

''whatever.''Zexion looked at his food but didn't eat it.

''are you going to eat that Zexy.''Sora asked pointing to his food and Zexion's eye started to twitch and he pushed his food over to Sora who started to devour it. Zexion got up.

''Demyx is coming...i'm going''Zexion walked over to the lunch room exit and passed Demyx.

''_wonder if he hates Demyx..._''Roxas's thoughts were intrupted by Demyx who joined them.

''hey you guys want to come over to my place we are practicing there with Axel, Kairi, Zexion, Namine and you guys if you come. You want to?''Demyx asked eating his food.

''I will. How about you Roxas?''Sora looked at Roxas.

''sure I have nothing else to do...''Roxas got up.''well I have to go to class see-ya.''Roxas left them and went towards his next class.

After school Sora and Roxas went to Demyx's place. It was big. His room was light blue where they were practicing. They had drums set up, a piano, a electric guitar, a sitar, a mic and a mic stand.

''hey you guys are here we were about to start.''Roxas looked around Demyx had a sitar in his hands, Axel had a guitar in his, Zexion had the drums, Kairi was siting behind the piano, and Namine had the mic in her hands.

''you guys will rate us between one and ten. Okay?''Demyx took a hold of his sitar.

''right!''Sora smiled and looked anxious.

''okay here it goes! One, two, three, one, two, three, GO!''They started to play and Namine started to sing.

_You're giving me to many things_

_lately you're all I need_

_you smiled at me and said,_

_don't get me wrong I love you_

_but does that mean I have to meet you father?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_what I meant when I said no_

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

_when you walk away_

_you don't hear me say please_

_oh baby, don't go_

_simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight _

_its hard to let it go_

_(REPEATS)_

_the daily things that keep us all busy_

_are confusing me_

_thats when you came to me and said,_

_wish I could prove I love you _

_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_it's enough when I say so_

_and maybe somethings are that simple_

_hold me_

_whatever lies beyond this morning_

_is a little later on_

_regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_nothing like before_

_(repeats two times)_

They ended the song after a minute of just beats playing.

''so what did you guys think? One through ten.''Namine asked Roxas and Sora.

''I give it a five.''Roxas said after a second.

''I give it a nine in a half. Oh and don't take what Roxas says to heart. He likes death metal.''Sora said and nudged Roxas in the ribs but it didn't affect him much.

''thats one of the songs we are playing at the party''Kairi spoke for the first time. Zexion nodded.

''we are also playing some rock if you want to here part of one of those.''Axel asked.

''sure if you guys want to.''Sora replyed.

''okay Zexion come up here and take the mic.''Namine went down to the drums. She apparently knew how to play them to.

''okay everyone ready?''Demyx asked.

Everyone nodded.

''anyone need anything? How about you guys?''Demyx turned to Sora and Roxas.

''not really''Sora said

''me neither.''Roxas replied.

''okay everyone.''They all nodded again.

''okay one, two, three, one, two, three GO!''

_i'll tell you now you can't win this_

_your way to slow_

_i'll tell you now i'm going to take this_

_did you come here to watch me burn?_

_I'll let it show_

_that i'm not always flying_

_come all the way down_

_and watch me burn_

_I won't let it show that_

_i'm not always hiding_

_so on the way down_

_i'll watch you burn_

_so let me know just how to take this_

_you're way to cold_

_now show me how before it breaks me_

_did you come here to watch me burn?_

_I'll let it show_

_that i'm not always flying_

_come all the way down_

_and watch me burn_

_I won't let it show that_

_i'm not always hiding_

_so on the way down_

_i'll watch you burn_

_**guitar solo**_

_I'll let it show_

_that i'm not always flying_

_come all the way down_

_and watch me burn_

_I won't let it show that_

_i'm not always hiding_

_so on the way down_

_i'll watch you burn_

They finished and Sora was the first to say something

''wow. I give it a eight!''Sora smiled.

''I give it a nine.''Roxas said right after Sora.

''you guys actually liked it? Cool!''Demyx practicly yelled out.

''okay well we have to leave bye guys!''Sora said and Roxas and him left.

They went to Roxas's house to Roxas's room to see what it looked like. They didn't see it last time because it wasn't finished. When they got there it was the same color room with a grey and black bed and a dresser and to there surprise it had a bathroom. The rest of the room was empty except that it had a cabnet full of books, cds, games,ect. There was also dressers that contained clothes and one with a mirror.

They stayed up watching movies the rest of the night.

Chapter 2 is finished yay!


	3. the new guy and almost party time

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

School Time

Roxas woke up and looked over at the clock it was nine thirdy. He got up and walked over to his dresser and got changed. Roxas started down the stairs and seen Sora siting on the couch looking at the clock, turned his head and seen Roxas.

''oh! Hey Roxas.''Sora got up and headed over to Roxas.

''hey Sora. Where is everyone?''He started looking around and then turned his head to face Sora.

''they said something about going to get some food or something.''Sora shrugged.''so what do you want to do?''Sora asked and sat back down on the couch.

''well...we can always start helping out for the party in stuff. Hey wasn't that tomorrow or something?''Roxas started walking toward the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.''yeah it is...''Roxas made his way to Sora.

''want to help the others take the instruments over to where the party is then?''Sora asked and then got up to.

''yeah lets go...oh! Wait I need to leave a note just in case my mom and dad come home before we do.''He headed towards the kitchen again and left a note.

''hey! Demyx! Are you here?!''Sora knocked on the door and yelled at there door. It was only seconds later Axel answered the door.

''hi-ya come on in''Axel smiled and let them in.

''hey Axel... you guys need help with taking anything to the party?''Sora asked and looked and the instruments then to Demyx and Zexion trying to move them.

''yeah...that...would...be...a...lot...of...help.''Demyx was sprawled on the floor from falling with the drums on top of him. Zexion turned to them and nodded while he was inching the piano its way towards the door.

''okay.''Roxas said something for the first time and headed towards Zexion to help him with the piano.

''i'm coming Demyx!''Sora ran towards Demyx helping the drums off him.

''thanks!''Demyx grabbed half of the drum set this time and Sora grabbed the rest of it.

Axel picked up the sitar, guitar, and the mic set and headed towards the door.

''okay! Those are put in!''Axel then ran towards Zexion and Roxas. The piano was only a foot away from where it was a second ago. Oh and not a foot on a ruler a real foot on a person.

After Demyx and Sora were done they headed over to help move the piano which was half way across the room.

After they got the Piano in the truck they started heading towards the house where the party was being held.

''you know wonder how big this place is. You know? If it came fit a band in and all.''Sora exclamied and looked out his window.

''me too.''Roxas looked out of Sora's window.

''were here!''Axel called back to Zexion, Sora and Roxas.

They got out of the car and looked a the house it was almost big enough to be called a mansion. It was white and was three stories high.

''well...guess what fun thing we have to do now!?''Axel turned around his arms wide open with a stupid fake smile.''getting everything we just put in the truck up to the house that seems years away from there parking lot!''His smile faded into a frown and started to unload everything.

After they got everything up to the house, which took about twenty minutes a guy came up to the door and answered the door. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders and kind of spiked like Axels only lower. He had on a yellow shirt covered with a white vest and had blue jeans on.

''hey you must be the band. I'm Riku.''Riku pointed to himself.

''hey i'm Roxas''Roxas and the guy motioned them in.

''Axel! Got it memorized.''Axel shook Riku's hand and entered.

''my names Demyx nice to meet you Riku!''Demyx entered the building with Axel.

''Zexion.''Zexion then went in also.

''hi i'm Sora!''Sora smiled and entered. Riku then smiled for the first time to.

''nice to meet you Sora.''Riku then turned to the rest of them.''okay...well I would like to say we had someone to move these... but we don't. So lets start pushing this stuff into that room over there.''Riku then pointed to a room that had tiled floors and the walls were white and black.

When they had there stuff in the room you could see a stage and everything.

''now we need to get it on the stage''Riku then sighed and started to help move the stuff onto the stage.

''finally its done being moved for another day!''Axel sat on the stage.

''yeah''Riku sat down next to Axel.

''hey Riku do you need any help with anything else?''Sora and Roxas sat down next to them to.

''well if you really want to help with something you could help me set up the tables and food. Thats if you want to.''Riku got up and waited for a answer.

''yeah we'll help''Sora followed Riku and Roxas followed Sora.

''okay who wants to help with the food?''Riku turned to them and Sora replied right after he asked it.

''I will!''Sora rose his hand and waved it in the air. Riku laughed.

''okay. Roxas do you mind setting up the tables. There in the place they should be set up and if you get done before us just go into that room over there.''Riku and Sora then headed towards the kitchen and left Roxas with the tables.

''_okay...well I guess I better get started..._''Roxas thought this and started to put up the tables.

''so Sora are you in the band?''Riku asked while making the punch.

''no just helping everyone out for the party''Sora answered and got out pops and beer.''beer too?''Sora asked. He didn't like beer. He had one taste of it and never took a sip of it again.

''yeah.''Riku then finished the punch.

''you drink?''Sora asked and raised his eyebrows.

''no I don't drink but a lot of my friends do so I just grabbed some.''Riku then started to cook the bits of meat for the party.

''oh. I don't either.''Sora went over and started to help Riku sent up the rest of the food.

''why are these tables so hard to put up''Roxas struggled with the last table.

''hey you finished just in time!''Roxas turned around to see Riku and Sora coming with a table with food, plates, forks, spoons ect. They started to put the stuff on the tables and finished after ten minutes.

''well its all set up now at least.''Roxas looked at the stage to see everyone but Zexion asleep.

''oh boy we're never going to wake them up now''Sora waved his arms around when he said this.

I finished it on the next day yes!

please reveiw!


	4. party time! another party already?

Disclaimer: i own nothing...

school time

Roxas woke up and looked around his room. It was pretty cold and Roxas just wanted to go back to sleep because of the lack of sleep from having to get everyone home in there sleeping states. Then he then remembered the party. He looked at the clock it read ten o' clock. He got up and went to change.

As he made his way down stairs he heard his cousin yelling at something. Wondering what was going on he hurried down the stairs to find his cousin sitting on couch staring at the t.v. His eyes looked glued to the t.v. and then started to yell again.

''oh yeah!! I win again!!''Sora turned around to see Roxas standing on the last step watching them with his eyebrow raised.

''wow...''Was all the words Roxas could get out and started to go to the kitchen. He got some breakfast and looked out the kitchen window. It was raining hard. He was surprised he never heard it on the window.

''hey Roxas when was that party again? I can't wait to go! What about you?''Sora sat down next to his cousin and stole his drink. Roxas didn't even know he did it.

''...the party is at five pm. And not really..''Roxas got up and put his bowel in the sink and Sora followed to put his drink that he finished in.

''why not?''Sora asked him and followed him to the couch.

''well your on sugar rush and i'm still tired.''Roxas stated and went back to flipping throu the tv stations.

''oh come on you'll have fun when you get there i'm sure of it.''Sora turned and smiled at him.

''_right..._''Roxas thought and started watching tv.

'' its time for the party come on Roxas!''Sora yelled throu Roxas's bathroom door.''I'll come in and dress you myself if you don't hurry up!''

''i'm out! I'm out!''Roxas opened the door and started towards the living room to leave.

''finally we're here! Man its raining like crazy!''Sora blurted out when he got in the house but no one noticed him.

''hey! Sora over here!''Riku called from a distance.

''well see you later Roxas i'm going to see what Riku wants.

''okay..''Roxas just stood there until he heard someone call out his name.

''Roxas!''Roxas turned around to see Axel walking towards him.''hey come here!''Roxas started to follow Axel and they ended up behind he stage.''Roxas guess what I played poker with a fish last night!''

''what?''Roxas looked at him his face was all red and he could tell he was drunk.

''oh and guess what else I have a secret to tell you but you can't tell Roxas okay?''Axel was definitly drunk Roxas thought.

''what is it?''Roxas looked at him and waited for him to say something.

''I like Roxas.''Axel stared at him and then passed out making Roxas fall to the floor from his weight.

''what did he just say?''Roxas was speechless.

''_did he just say he liked me? Wonder if he really does or if its just because hes drunk..._''Roxas thought about this and seen Zexion looking at him and Axel.

''I'm not even going to ask.''Zexion walked pass them and onto the stage followed by the rest of the band.

Roxas started to pick Axel up to set him up on something.

''hey Roxas! What are you doing?''Sora walked up to Roxas and Axel.

''well Axel is drunk and just before he passed out he said he liked me and now i'm trying to put him up on something.''Roxas started feel his grip slip.

''let me help.''Sora went and helped pick Axel up and started to drag Axel over somewhere to sit him down.

''hey...Roxas...hey Sora i'm okay now.''Axel started to stand on his own. His legs wobbled but he made his way towards a seat.''um...did I say what I think I said a minute ago?''looking at Roxas.

''that you like me? Yeah.''Roxas replied honestly.

''uh well...I uh...that was kind of the truth...''Axel started to rub his head and stare at the table. Suddenly it seemed like the room got hotter and Roxas knew he was blushing.

''I kind of do to.''Roxas admited and suddenly felt stupid for saying it out loud.

Axel's head looked up to see the blushing blonde. He went behind Roxas and kissed him on the cheak.

''hey Roxas!...uh nevermind!''Sora came in when Axel kissed Roxas and then decided to leave but Roxas nor Axel heard him. Roxas turned and deepened the kiss.

When Roxas and Sora got home it was twelve o' clock. It was still raining when they got there and they were soaking wet. They went into Roxas's room and got changed.

''hey Roxas are you and Axel together?''Sora looked at his cousin anxiously.

''kind of..''Roxas honestly replied.

''cuz well me and Riku are too.''Roxas turned to look at Sora.

''really?''Roxas looked at Sora waiting for a reply.

''yeah. To be honest I liked him ever since I seen him and two days later we are together.''Sora smiled and layed on the bed on the floor.

''same with me and Axel to tell you the truth.''Roxas looked out the window and fell asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the heavy rain drops on the windows.

''hello!!''Roxas woke up to here a voice at the door. He looked at the bed that Sora was sleeping in. He was still sleeping.

''coming!!!''Roxas replied to the guy at the door.

He ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Axel standing in the door. Axel kissed Roxas on the lips Roxas felt Himself getting warm even thou the whole house was freezing.Axel pulled him apart and stepped in.

''hey do you know what today is?''Axel looked at Roxas who shook his head no.''it's Zexion's birthday. I almost forgot. You want to go to his birthday?''Axel asked Roxas and looked around the house.''oh and nice house by the way and have you seen Sora I was going to ask him but he wasn't there.''

''what about me?''Sora asked coming down the stairs.

''you want to go to Zexion's b-day. You and Roxas?''Axel turned and looked at Sora.

''yeah i'll go''Sora replied and Roxas nodded.

''okay well get ready its in two hours. Oh and I have the gifts so don't worry about that.''Axel followed Roxas up the stairs and waited outside of his door.

Fifteen minutes later and Axel was annoyed with Sora looking like he was going to fall asleep again.

''thats it! I'm coming in!''Axel opened the door to see Roxas in his boxers.

''what the heck are you doing!!??''Roxas looked dumbfound.

''get ready already!''Axel hit his head and left.

Roxas finally came out after another five minutes.

fourth chapter done on the same day yay! oh and I would like to thank KHgirl23! hope this chapter is better than the last ones! please reveiw!


	5. zbday

Disclaimer: i own nothing! If i did the game would suck.

School Time

''finally took you about five hours!''Sora lifted his hands in the air and pushed himself off the wall and Axel did the same.

''hey it isn't my fault that i forgot to put my clothes in the wash and had nothing to wear!''Roxas exclaimed trying to come up with a come back.

''haha why didn't you put your clothes in the washer before you had nothing left?''Sora stated and folded his arms. Roxas didn't reply to this instead ran down the stairs trying to catch up with Axel.

''hey Axel what did you get for us to give him?''Roxas asked to get Sora off the subject that they were arguing about.

Axel stoped and turned to look at him and stared at him as if to make him more anixous.

''i got him a ...''Axel turned to a bag by the door and picked it up. It was black with red dots on it and was rather large.'' a black coat for you to give to him and a white in black outfit for Sora to give to him''Axel then lifted a black coat out. It was covered in chains and other things that Roxas didn't even know what to call them. And in the other hand he was holding up a black shirt and white pants with black edging and a few chains.

''okay- hey where's Sora at?''Roxas noticed Sora was not standing anywhere in sight.''Sora! We are getting ready to leave!''Roxas called out to his cousin with his hands making a circle around his mouth as if to make him sound louder.

''okay. Okay. I'm coming. Jeez i'm only in the kitchen!''Sora walked out of the kitchen with a bitten off of apple.

''hey guys we have like three o minutes which is thridy minutes now come on!''Axel jerked his towards the door and opened it.''wow...its pretty bad out there..''Axel turned to Roxas and Sora and laughed weak.

''um... let me see.''Roxas went towards the door and pushed it open enough so Sora could also see it. The rain was coming down hard almost to where it would hurt and the wind was strong. The trees were tilting over a bit. Not a good day to be wearing anything that would blow away in the wind.

''umm...who is going out first?''Roxas turned to them and pointed outside with his thumb.

''uh... we will all run to the car together! Um Axel the doors arn't locked are they?''Sora looked at Axel.

''thats the thing you see...''Axel repied and held out the keys.

''give them to me i'll go and unlock it.''Roxas held out his hands for the keys to be put in it.

''good luck!''Axel gave him the keys in a hurry so he would not change his mind at the last minute.

Roxas started out the door and closed his eyes for a second cuz of the wind. He opened them again and started walking again. The rain was freazing and was going down hard and a lot of it. He started to think this was a bad idea now.''_almost there now..._''Roxas thought and shivered. When he reached the car (which was like four houses from the house for some reason.) he was soaked and his clothes were sagging and his hair was flat. He got the door open and motioned for the others to come out. He jumped in the car and the others did to was soon as they got there.

''...cold...''Roxas managed to get out. His face was pale and his lips were purple, he was shivering like a mad man. Axel turned to him and wraped his arms around him trying to warm him up. He laid his head against Axels chest and Axel laid his head on top of Roxas's head.''

''i'll drive!''Sora stole the keys from Roxas and sat up front.

When they got there the storm was still going strong and if anything it had gotin' worse. The sky was purple now and thunder came down.

Axel let go of Roxas and opened the car door to get out and said ''okay this is a surprise party and his parents trusted us with the keys while they are out.''Axel then got out followed Roxas and then Sora. They all ran up to the house and Axel opened the door and they all went in.

The house looked like a normal house. One couch, one recliner, and one t.v only the t.v was a flat screen. And there were tables with black cloths and black plates with food and drinks on them. And one black banner that said ''happy b-day zexion'' on it.

''okay guys Roxas will hide by the door Sora will hide behind the couch and I will hide behind the recliner. Okay?''Axel looked at them and they nodded. Then they heard the door. ''hide!''Axel exclaimed in a hushed voice and they all got in there places.

Zexion opened the door and stepped in with Demyx by his side smiling madly. And Axel made a sign that meant now. They all jumped out at the same time and yelled ''SURPRISE!!!''Demyx looked like he had a heart attack (even thou he knew this was going to happen) and Zexion took a step back and his eyes wide.

''happy birthday Zexy!!''Demyx jumped up and hugged Zexion.

''um thanks?''Zexion said low but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

''hahaha''Axel started laughing out loud and everyone else was wide eyed.

Demyx kissed Zexion and Zexion blushed furiously and so did Demyx.

''s-sorry...''Demyx said in a squeaky voice.

Zexion didn't know what to do he just sat there and was motionless. And finally spoke up.''its okay''Zexion managed to get out and Demyx turned around and started to walk around then Zexion turned Demyx around and kissed him too. Demyx's smile grew wide and Zexion was still blushing and turned around. Demyx hugged him and wispered''happy birthday Zexy''Demyx turned around to see everyone else staring. ''um...well congrats for you guys!''Sora claped his hands together and jumped once. Axel scooted closer to Roxas and put his arm around him.''hey. Does anyone know where Riku is?''Sora asked looking around.

''well he said he might be a little late. He said that he got detention and got loads a homework to do''Demyx repied and shook his head.

''oh okay.''Sora looked at Zexion and took the presents that Axel got for them to give him and Axels gift and gave them to him.''Here you go!!''Sora handed the presents to him and Zexion started to open them.

''thanks Sora.''Zexion put it back in the bag and then lifted Roxas's present and opened it.''thanks Roxas''Zexion then opened up the present demyx gave him. It was a black cloak with a zipper that went all the way down and it had a hood to. ''wow...thanks Dem.''Zexion then put it with the other ones. Then stared at Axel's gift.''should I be afraid of this.''Zexion looked at Axel with his eyes narrowed.

''maybe''Axel's smile went into a smirk.

''mmm...you open it.''He lifted the gift to Axel.

''no its your gift you open it.''Axel waved his hand infront of it.

Zexion threw it across the room and goo shot out of it.

'aw...man it took me forever to make that...''Axel frowned and went to go get it. Then the door bell rang.

''come in!''Zexion half yelled.

''hey guys sorry to be late in all. Oh hey Sora!''Riku smiled and went over to Sora and sat down next to him.''hope nothing exciting happened while i was doing homework.''Riku smirked.

''oh but something did!''Axel got up after picking up the goo and sat next to Roxas.

''what?''Riku asked with a raised eye brow.

''Demyx and Zexion are together.''Axel tilted his head towards Demyx and Zexion.

''ha ha ha whats weird is that i thought they were perfect for each other!''Riku laughed again and hugged Sora, Sora smiled.

''you know what I think Roxas has curse on him. Like we all have dates and he just came.''Sora stated.

''yeah... thats weird but okay.''Demyx pointed his hand in the air.

''hey Roxas hasn't said anything for a while.''Sora pointed out and looked at Roxas. He was in a sleeping state laying against Axel. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the head.

''well im going to take him to his house. Since hes asleep happy b-day Zexion''Axel waved and left carrying Roxas. ''yeah bye if they leave i have to leave. Bye-bye!''Sora then followed Axel.

''well im going to guys i could only stay here for a moment''Riku followed the rest out the door but went the opposite way to go to his car.

''well i'm staying Zexy!''Demyx got up smiled at Zexion.

okay got this one done. Its kinda short but the next will be up soon. And my internet went out! So i couldn't post this one for a while even thou its been done for a while. I know i'm moving it kinda along fast arnt I. But it will get better i hope. But im starting to run out of ideas.

Hope you liked it! Please review on how you liked it and how it could improve **do not insult it unless you put in the review how it could be better!**


	6. fighting and snowing

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story.

School Time

''uhh..''Roxas looked around, he noticed that last night he had fallen asleep. He felt terrible. The ran was still going but it had really lighten up. He heard talking outside his door and tried to listen in. They were quiet, they might have thought he was asleep or something. He made out a few words thou.

''can I go in''

''yeah''

''thanks''

Roxas knew both the voices one was his mom and the other sounded like Axel but he wasn't to sure. It was at that moment he felt like he was going to barf. Then the door opened.

''hey Roxas you feelin' okay? Your mum said you were sick. So i came after school.''It was Axel he was standing next to Roxas. It was true Roxas did not feel okay nor did he look okay for that matter. His hair was a mess and his face was mildly dark red and he was sweating like crazy. But other than that he looked okay.

''i don't feel good...at all''Roxas's voice was scratchy when he was talking.

''hang on i'll get a cold rag for ya''Axel went into the bathroom that was in his room and was back out in a few moments with a towel. Axel put the towel on his head and sat on his bed. It was quiet for the next few moments, the rain was beating on the window was the only thing that was heard that moment.

''um well im going to get something to see how hot you are.''Axel then left the room and Roxas started to sit up. He suddenly felt like someone just stabbed him in his stomach, head, and chest with the adding of he felt like he was going to barf. He just sat up like that for a few moments trying to suck up the pain. He started to stand felt dizzy but kept walking to his dresser to get changed. He came out of the bathroom after changing and sat back down. Axel then walked in.

''hey you shouldn't be up! Your sick!''Axel walked over to him and pushed him back down on the bed into a laying position.

''uhh...Axel im feeling better now.''Roxas smiled an started to feel dizzy again

''shut up and let me take your tempeture.''Axel shoved the thermomenter in his mouth.''see you have a fever! Exactly one-o-five.''Axel frowned and looked at Roxas.''you. Bed. And no getting up. I'll see you later i'm going to get you something to eat and me.''Axel stood and left the room once more.

''oh man...''Roxas didn't like the fact that Axel was starting to act like his mom. He closed his eyes, the rain had mostly stopped and it was sprinkling, he started to fall asleep again his eyes felt heavy for a second, then fell asleep.

''im back with the food—oh''Axel seen Roxas asleep again and sat in a chair next to the bed and layed his head back on the chair.

Roxas woke up from his alarm and looked around. The clock read 6:00 am. Than looked out the window.

''well the rain stopped...and i'm feeling better i guess.''Roxas got up and started to get dressed when he seen a letter by the alarm clock were his comb is.

_Hey roxas meat me at the back of the school today. Okay?_

_your cuz, Sora_

''he wants me to meat him at the back of the school? Wonder why.''Roxas went down stairs, grabbed an apple, said bye to his mom and left.

Roxas reached the back of the school and seen his brother with a few other people.

''_who are they?_''Roxas asked himself and headed over to them.''hey Sora!''Roxas called over to his cousin and as soon as he did he suddenly wished he hadn't. ''Sora!!''Roxas watched his cousin fall to the ground after he got punched in the face by the strongest looking kid there. Roxas ran up to him and knelt down by him.''Sora wake up! Sora!''Roxas felt like crying at that moment when he wouldn't wake up.

''hey! Look its one of his friends!''

''ha ha ha sucker''

Roxas felt pain in his side over and over again till one kick that made him fall to the ground. There was a bit of blood coming out of his mouth from being hit so hard. He closed his eyes and waited for the next hit but it never came. He didn't even want to open his eyes thou until he heard someone.

''Roxas! You okay hey talk to me! Roxas!''Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel infront of him.

''Axel im okay what about Sora!''Roxas's eyes wide and looked over to a still dead looking body of Soras.

''i'll get him to the nurse don't move if you can't.''Axel grabbed Sora and started towards the school. Roxas started to get up with little trouble and started to walk into the school since he couldn't run.

''_please let Sora be okay. Please let Sora be okay._''Roxas couldn't think of anything else to say. When he finally reached the nurse's office Axel was talking to the nurse and Sora was on a bed laying down.

''is Sora okay?''He heard Axel ask the nurse.

''he'll be okay but it looks like he has a broken arm.''When Roxas heard the okay part it was like a thousand pounds lifted than back down again as soon as she said broken arm. Axel seen Roxas and told him to come in.

''this is Roxas he was there when it happened.''Axel looked at Sora then Roxas.''i have to go sorry.'' Axel left. Roxas, the nurse, and Sora were only ones left.

''Roxas. Will you tell me what happened.''Roxas stood their and told the nurse what he saw and that he didn't know anything else of what happened or who the kids were.

It had been two hours since then and Sora had just started to wake up.

''hey Sora you feeling better?''Roxas asked the barely moving body of his cousins. Sora looked around to see where he was before answering.

''my arm is killing me...''Sora looked at his arm and tried to move it but it wouldn't move.

''its cuz its broken.''Roxas lifted his chin a bit while tilting head towards his arm.''hey what happened that they were trying to get you?''Roxas raised his eye brows and waited for his answer.

''i have no clue. I'm waiting for you and then they just walk up and hit me in the arm. I asked them what that was for but they didn't answer. After a little bit after that you came.''Sora started to sit up and the nurse came in.

''you can leave anytime you want Sora. You to Roxas.''The nurse then left and went into her office.

''okay... lets go.''Roxas helped Sora out of the bed and to his feet.

''OW! Be careful that hurt...''Sora rubbed his broken arm. Roxas could of sworn he seen a tear drop from Sora's face.

Roxas never did see Axel at school that day after that. He thought he would have came over or something, or be waiting for him after school like always but he wasn't.

''man! How many more times is it going to rain this week!?''Roxas looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. Roxas started to walk in the front door and went up stairs not even bothering to tell his mom he was home or about what had happened today. He jumped into a laying position on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

''hhhmm''Roxas was really bored. No homework that day to do. Didn't know where Axel was. Zexion is most likely as bored as him(and oh was he so wrong.). Demyx, he tried calling him, but he wasn't home.(wonder why ) and he **was not** going to hang out with the girls again!

FLASHBACK...

''Roxas! Come here let me do your hair!

''look Roxas! put on this dress!''

''let me do your make up!!''

After thirdy more minutes...

''he he! We did a great good didn't we!''

''yeah he looks so cute!''

''lets take his picture! He he he!''

''no don't take my picture! You maniacs! Get away from me! AHHH!!''

END OF FLASHBACK...

He had no idea of what had happened to the picture...yet. Roxas shivered at the thought of going back there. He would have gone to Sora's place but he was most likely sleeping or something...at the doctor ect...

''_I don't think Sora was telling me the full story...I mean he didn't get a broken arm from one punch... thats impossible and even if that was the truth no one would say ''what was that about'' after getting a broken arm..._''Roxas pondered these questions for a long time it seemed and naturally fell asleep of the rain drops and the light music he turned on a few minutes before that.

''uhh...stupid alarm...shut up...''Roxas half asleep threw a pillow at the alarm clock knocking over several other items with it. With that done he got up and picked the items up and the alarm clock and turned it off (seeing as how it didn't when he threw the pillow at it..).

Roxas started down the stairs like always when he was stopped by his mom.

''you failed to tell me your cousin got a broken arm in a fight you were involved in and also failed to tell me you were home.''She crossed her arms and did a disappointed look at Roxas.

''sorry mum... i was tired and i wasn't involved i seen Sora get hit and ran over to him and the guys left because of Axel.''Roxas stood there waiting for his mom to either move so he could eat or reply.

''okay... but you do know there is no school today.''She walked into the kitchen and Roxas followed her.

''why not?''Roxas sat down at the table and stared at his mom.

''look outside.''She got took a pancake and put it on a plate in' sat it in front of Roxas.

Roxas stared at her for a few more seconds before getting up and looking outside. It was white and it hurt his eyes looking at it. The light was shinning on it and made it look like crystals formed on the ground and falling from the sky.

''snow!''


	7. TRUTH OR DARE!

Disclamier:i own nothing and never will.

School Time

Roxas looked around having a urge to go outside, but it was to high. He looked like a six year seeing snow for the first time in his life.

''wow...''Roxas stood there for a minute and remembered the food his mom gave him and sat back down. Roxas started to eat the pancakes. ''so... you had nothing to do with the fight or anything?''His mom started to sip on her coffee.

''nothing at all...''Roxas sighed as he said that and finished his meal.''i'm going to go for a walk.''Roxas got up and grabbed a coat and left. All he had was a coat with no hood on it walking in the rain. The rain drops felt good on his face. Looking up he saw his feet brought him to a empty park. He went to a bench under a tree and sat there thinking. He sat there for what seemed hours to him thinking.

''_i should go to Axel's place...see if hes there...then again maybe i should just ask him on saturday...man this is aggervating me i've got to know what happened and how Sora was even wanted to get beat up..._'' Roxas got up quickly and started to speed walk.

As Roxas was walking down the rain got harder and colder. He barely wanted to be outside in this weather and thought he should go back at times but changed his mind very quickly each time. Roxas finally made it to Axel's house. He had never been here before and only knew where it was but never came over.

The house was a nice shade of red. There were a lot of flowers around the house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He thought he heard a ''who is it?'' but he wasn't sure. But replied anyway.

''Its Roxas!''He yelled into the door. He stood there for a second and turned sround half way when the door opened.

''Roxas?''Axel was standing at the door and pushed it further open so he could come in. Roxas nodded and came in from the rain.

The house was a brown color inside with the usual stuff a couch, tv, recliner, ect. There were pictures all over the walls. And the carpet was a yellow white color. Over in the corner there was a fireplace. Straight ahead there was stairs and a kitchen. The kitchen was black and white tiled all over and that was mostly it.

''follow me.''Axel said then waved at me to come. He obeyed and followed. They went through the kitchen and to a door that Axel opened.

''this is my room down here.''Axel started down first. From where he could tell so far the walls were black and it had maroon carpet. He walked further down and looked around the furniture was red colored and black the main colors were black, red, and some white. He had a few posters of some bands and a tv it was a flat screen.

''this is your room?''Roxas asked his boy-friend. Axel turned to him with a smirk.

''exactly my R-O-O-M. Got it memorized?''Axel pointed to his head and then fell down onto his couch.

''so did you want anything? Or did you just come over just to come over...or something?''Axel asked in a rather bored voice.

''well first off why did we have to sneak down here?''Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

''cuz it was fuuuuunn.''Axel started cracking up laughing and so did Roxas.

''o-okay...and what about Sora? Did you talk to him at all?'' Roxas had a kinda serious face on. Looking at Axel.

''yeah...but how did you guys get into that fight anyways?''Axel looked away and looked around his room.

''it was Sora not me. I got there and he was already in the fight.''Roxas relied.

''o.k. So we are both trying to figure out the same thing then.''Axel said and looked at Roxas with a serious face. And Roxas looked over and they got eye contact. They stared at each other. Not moving or anything. They just stayed like that.

''Roxas then put on a im trying to scare you face but its not working. Axel fell over the couch and said a simple ''ow''. He got up quickly and then looked around then turned to Roxas.

''hahaha oh my gosh hahaha that was hilarious.''Roxas laughed so hard that he himself fell to the floor also. He got up they laughed harder.

''okay and what else did you come here for?''Axel asked still standing.

''...i donno to be retarded and walk in the pouring rain?''Roxas sat back down and looked at the stereo in the corner of the room. He had never seen it there before.

''O.K. Then. You want to listen to music.''Axel sat there looking at Roxas weirdly. His mouth was open and he was just siting there staring at the music player. ''or something...''Axel was kinda freaked out now. ''ill turn it on.''Axel went to turn it on when Roxas said something like oh no. Axel turned it on and the music got louder and louder. Like Axel always had it up loud enough to were you can lose your hearing form staying there to long.

''Axel turn it down!''Roxas yelled to him.

''what!''Axel had a confused look on his face. Roxas sighed and looked at the ground. He looked back up and breathed in very deep.

''AXEL TURN IT DOWN I'M GOING TO LOSE MY FREAKIN MIND!!!!''Axel understood perfectly that time and turned it down some...some.

''oh'' was the only word that came out of him.

''so what do you want to do?''Axel asked scratching the back of his head.

''well has it stopped raining?''Roxas asked still on the couch.

''ya.''Axel stood there waiting for something to be said.

''i want to go talk to Sora but not right now.''Roxas said yawning. ''to much walking already walked forever coming here.''Roxas went into a lounging position on the couch.

''hey i'll goask your mom if you can stay the night. Okay?''Axel took a few steps forward to the stairs and stopped.

''o.k.''Was the only thing Roxas said and Axel started going up the stairs agin till he was out of sight.

After a little bit Axel came back down and nodded.'' you can stay.'' Roxas smiled and went back into a sitting position so Axel could sit down to. ''what do you want to do...play spin the bottle or something?'' Axel pointed to a bottle on the dresser.

''there is only two people thou.''Roxas relied.

''oh well.'Axel got up and took the bottle and sat it on the table and sat on the other side, on the floor.

''you go first.''Axel said and Roxas spun the bottle. It seemed to go on and on then it finally stopped on Roxas.

''Okay Roxas true or dare?''Axel asked smirking.

''well that smirk on your face seems deadly so true.''Roxas replied and crossed his arms.

''do you ware makeup? Cuz your face is like pink an stuff under your eye and stuff.''Axel asked and sat there staring at his boy-friend. Roxas just sat there with his mouth open very wide in disbelief.

''NO!''Roxas replied and blushed. ''your turn spin it.''Roxas demanded. Axel spun it and it landed on Roxas again.

''truth or dare.'' Axel asked.

''dare.''Was the only thing Roxas said.

''okay...you have to sing the barney song really loud while dancing.''Axel Said with a big evil grin on his face.

''What?!?!''Roxas started but Axel cut him off.

''you have to its rules.''Axel said and raised his hand in the air like he was surrendering. Roxas looked around for a second.

''FINE.''Roxas said and went to turn on the radio.

wow i have not updated in a while. Sorry for every one who has waited a long time to. I had LOTS of homework to do. I'm like the only person i know that gets homework on spring break and stuff like that... i will try to update a.s.a.p. hope you liked this chapter!


	8. A past cleared up

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

School Time

Roxas got over to the radio and stopped.''Axel... do you even own the barney song?''Roxas asked turning around and stairing at the snickering Axel.

''Um... yes bottom shelf on the right side of the case.''Axel whispered the first part out and started blushing furiously.

''Axel why do you-''Roxas tried to ask but got cut off by a glare that said ask-and-i'll-bite-your-head-off-right-now. Roxas bent down and found the CD and started putting it in the stereo...slowly. The song started playing and Roxas started singing.

It was really QUITE a sight.

''okay, okay you can stop, you can stop!''Axel was laughing so hard he was crying. Roxas wasnt going to make eye contact for a while that was for sure.

''I'm spinning.''Roxas said and spun the bottle. It went around a couple times and stopped on Axel. ''Truth or dare?''Roxas asked looking at the bottle.

''Dare!''Axel replied smirking. Roxas looked up quickly and smiled evilly.

''Go to namine and Kairi's house!''Roxas's smile widened into a grin. Axel's mouth dropped open.

''that's suicide!''Axel half yelled.

''rules are rules.''Roxas said shrugging.

''I'll buy you dinner where ever you want.''Axel said fast.

''...deal!''Roxas thought for a moment then agreed.

''lets quit playing...''Axel said placing the bottle back up on the dresser.

''Axel were leaving. We'll be back in the morning.''Roxas jumped a bit and turned to Axel.

''Okay mum.''Axel said.

''_Oh... it's his mom...wait where is she going till tomorrow?_''Roxas thought and got back on the couch. ''Axel where is your mom going?''Roxas asked Axel as he sat back down too.

''Well... i seriously have no clue.''Axel replied staring at the ceiling.''never really asked.''He said with a shrug.

''oh.''

''So what are we going to do now i'm fresh out of ideas.''Axel said doing beats on his leg with his hand.

''We could TRY and call Sora.''Roxas suggested and pointed out.

''I did but he didn't pick up. Why else do you think we've been sitting here doing retarded things?''He said blankly.

They sat there doing nothing for the next hour but carrrying on random conversations that soon lead back to Sora.

''Follow me we're going to Sora's house.''Axel said motioning Roxas to follow.''There sleeping so they are sure to be there if we wake them up.''Axel went up to the front door and peered out the window on the side and Roxas did the same.

''What're you looking at?''Staring confused at Axel.

''Follow me, kay?''Axel said as he opened the front door. Roxas nodded but didn't like the idea of walking about a mile in the middle of the night.

It was cold out. The sky was a dark Grey, thundering out too but not raining, the wind was blowing all ways. It reminded Roxas of when he tried to run away from home, back when he was depressed. Sora had managed to stop him but sometimes he wish that he had not listened to Sora and just ran.

Axel and Roxas had made it to Sora's. Axel stood in front of the door and Roxas of to the side. Axel knocked and waited . There was talking but you couldnt tell what they were saying and then shuffling, the door clicked open – then a gun shot. Roxas looked over at Axel, he was just lying there motionless. Roxas's heart was beating faster than ever.

''_Axel – no – he couldn't be dead..._''Roxas couldn't move – couldn't talk. There was a murderer at Sora's house but he couldn't do anything. Tears forming in his eyes. He tried to go next to Axel but was pulled back.

''Who's this? Roxas? Ha ha ha! Haven't seen you for awhile. How long has it been 8-10 years?''

Roxas knew this voice. Memories with him were painful ones. The voice of the guy that abused him and murdered half his family.

''Is this how you treat your uncle after such a long time!?''He pulled Roxas in and throu him into the wall. Roxas dropped to the ground blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up at his uncle. His black hair long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked old about 50. wrinkles all over his face. With a white lab coat on. He had round glasses on with red eyes that were squinting all the time.

''Hojo...''Roxas said bitterly trying to get to his feet. ''where's Sora!''Roxas got to his trying barver then he felt – terrified. Hojo's laugh filling the room with the thunder in the background.

''Look around, boy!''Hojo said spreading his arms out in front of him. Roxas look to a corner where a pile of blood was – and a body, Sora. Roxas backed into the wall shaking.

''No...Sora...''Roxas said breathlessly. Forget if Hojo thought he was brave Sora and Axel were dying that very second if not – dead already. Hojo walked up to Roxas with a wicked smile on his face. The smell of blood filling the air. Roxas couldn't do anything but just stare wide-eyed at the metal shoved into his side. Blood splattered Roxas dropped to the ground motionless – but alive.

''Your probably wondering why I did this. Right?''Hojo laughed hard his smile widening. ''They had it coming the police about the experiments I was conducting on people.'' He walked over to Roxas and kicked him in the head. ''So I had to kill them-''.

''You...you slaughtered them!!''Roxas managed to blurt out rewarding him a kick in the stomach.

''Sent me to prison for life- ha ha nine years later I broke out to finish what started. To kill anyone who knew. My wife- Lucrecia and my son- Sora. Her new boyfriend got in the way to so I killed him too. Ha ha ha! You did too but I'm sure you forgot you were very small then. Well enough rambling.'' Hojo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Roxas's head.

_This is it he was going to die_ Roxas thought to paralyzed- motionless.

''One...''

_He can't do anything can't move, can't yell-_

''Two...''

_He closed his eyes waiting for the pain the sound of the bullet-_

''Three...''

The gun went off Roxas felt the pain, heard a yell, and another gun shot. He couldn't hold on much longer everything was fading his name was called ''Axel...'' everything went black blood filled his mouth unable to do anything but...die.

A beeping sound over and over was heard light came into his eyes, everything was blurry someone was talking was it – could it be?

''Axel?''Roxas trying saying but with the oxygen mask pumping air over and over and being groggy it was almost imposable. Everything was becoming un-blurry. A red head was standing over him a cast on his arm and shoulder.

''Hey welcome back to the world of living!''Axel said as he smiled at Roxas.''you okay?''

''Yeah you?''

''NEVER been better. Sora told me everything by the way so you don't need to explain anything.

''Sora's okay? Good. He looked dead over at his house...''Roxas looked out the window it was sunny out people were playing and laughing. It almost pained Roxas to stare at them not a care in the world. But he was stuck in a hospital suffering.

''His parents weren't so lucky thou...''Axel said staring out the window with Roxas.

''oh was Hojo one of them?''

''Yeah.''

''Good.''

One week after the funerals, 4 of July.

Sora was now living with Roxas.

''Come to the park why?''

''just do it.''

''hmmp...fine.''

''who was that''Sora asked eating pizza along with Riku, Zexion and Demyx.

''Axel well i'm going to the park I guess. Later...'' Roxas walked outside it was a pretty warm. The night sky filled with stars. The clouds were purple only making it more beautiful.

Roxas walked into park spotting the red-head by the pond.

''over here.''Axel said laying back onto the warm grass. Roxas sat down and copyed.

''Fireworks start soon.''Axel said looking over to Roxas.

''Yeah.''

Axel kissed Roxas and stared at the sky just as the fireworks started most were beautiful like the sky.

''Roxas?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

School Time was over so they could relax no worrying about anything. Just have summer break with Axel and everyone else. Just being with Axel made it seem summer all the time.

-EnD-

Finished!!! sorry for everyone who waited FOREVER for me to get it done. Hope you liked the Story. This is my first story so please be kind on what you put in Reveiws. R&R on what you thought would be nice!


End file.
